


King's Visitor

by gayghost



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Slightly Kinky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayghost/pseuds/gayghost
Summary: Leo has a very special visitor after a long day of being Nohrian Royalty. Little does he know the direction the two rivals night of teasing will turn into.





	King's Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3's formatting so if it looks a bit strangely spaced I'm sorry!

King Leo did as he traditional does on the few warm nights Nohr had; stay inside and read. The new king of Nohr loved the vast library that his family had collected over its years of bloody conquest, spending most of his free time there reading here. The King usually read standing up for reasons or another. No one can truly explain why in any other way besides ‘it being one of the king's many quirks’. But, on this Nohrian night, Leo was reading to calm himself after a particularly heated negotiation with Hoshidan’s newly appointed ambassador.

The new ambassador was a surprising pick in Leo’s eyes. He expected Princess Sakura, for her sweet and caring nature. Or maybe even Princess Hinoka, as she knew what she wanted and stubbornly wouldn’t up to anyone about anything. But alas, it was the hot-headed archer also known as Prince, or now, Lord Takumi whom acquired the job. Leo sighed, remembering today's negotiations.

  
It was more heated than usual, but the new king did enjoy company, even if it was from an unexpected and aggravating source. Leo had began to look forward to the negotiations with Lord Takumi, especially after Camilla left Nohr for new adventure. Leo's eyes glossed over, thinking of his broken family and what the war had taken from them. Buried in his thoughts, he didn't hear the sound of a silver-haired lord enter the library. The blonde king shook his head slightly, trying to banish the stubborn memories away and began to read again. He didn’t notice anyone behind him until he heard a sharp and annoyed “Eh Hem”.

  
"Just leave dinner over there, I'll get it once I'm done here." The King said in acknowledgement, waving his hand in a vague direction. Leo was taken slightly aback by the annoyed huff that followed his response, but assumed it was a maid who was tired of him leaving meals to get cold. He just couldn't be bothered to stop his search for knowledge for something as frivolous as eating. He could hear footsteps, creep closer. Leo couldn't tell why he was listening to carefully. It is just the servants, he told himself.

 

 

Then suddenly, Leo felt two hands grab his arms and pinning them behind his back, pushing him into the desk. The unstable towers of books fell to the ground from the shock the desk got, causing an avalanche to fall to the ground with several loud thumps. Leo swore it was his own heartbeat until the last book fell to the ground.

  
"What the hell are you doing?" Leo growled, trying to force his arms free, but to no avail. The dark mage heard a familiar low chuckle. His eyes rolled as struggled harder. "Takumi let me go this instant. I'm truly sorry today didn't go Hoshido's way but that fault is not with me."

 

 

"It is actually." The archer replied. His voice sounded like it was trying to jest, but the way Leo felt like prey to Takumi's eyes told the blonde otherwise. Leo struggle more, thinking the Lord was just going to tease him for not being ready for an attack; as he had done before. But the more the King wrestled Takumi’s grip, the more force the man i put on him; pinning his arms tighter, to an almost painfully degree. Leo let out a pained grunt as Takumi's weight crushed him. Leo felt breathes become harder and wheezed under the stronger man’s body. Takumi released his prey only slightly, allowing the other a few shallow breaths.

 

"You know this disrespectful behavior to a King can get you a nice room in the royal prison. Or better yet lead us to yet another war, which I'm sure you want on your hands, Takumi." Leo said, unable to hold back his painfully sarcastic tongue, even in the face of a potential threat. Takumi leaned onto Leo's weaker body, letting his much heavier one crush the blonde beneath him. Leo gasped at the sudden lack of air and the sudden presence of an unexplained stiffness pressing against his back. Leo could feel Takumi’s warm breath against his neck, causing the King's pale cheeks to ignite a bright scarlet.

  
"What on earth do you think you are doing?" He asked; unable to keep his voice from cracking as the silver-haired man began to gently thrust his hips into the other. He could feel Takumi's smirk against his hair, feeling one of the arms that held Leo move.

  
"I think you know exactly what I'm planning, King Leo." Takumi replied, undoing the ribbon that held up his hair. He quickly shifted to free both of the blonde's arms for a swift moment before tieing them up with the ribbon. Leo was speechless at the ambassador's acts, unknowing what to say. Takumi tightened the ribbon around the uncalloused hands of a mage before gently; to gently for such a rough man, Leon thought, grazed the King’s arms. Even through the layers of clothing Leo still felt as though the prince was caressing his bare skin. The King’s robe and heavy woolen clothing worked against him, as Leo’s body was becoming unbearably hot.

  
The Hoshidian flipped his prey around, admiring the blonde's reaction to try and hide his scarlet face. Leo's flushed face and quick breaths just earned a sharp grin from the looming Lord. He began to remove Leo’s clothing bit by bit, calloused but gentle hands slowly grazing over his body. Takumi stopped when the helpless King was in just his shirt and pants. He smiled at his work, moving the pile of unneeded clothing away with a swift kick and flipping the defenceless mage around once more.

 

The skilled archer leaned in, making sure his now full erection was firmly pressed against the blonde.

  
"Is that better, Milord?" He whispered into the other's ear, making sure his lips just barely touched edge of Leo's ear. The King shuttered unexpectedly, his ass buckling back into the other's hard erection. Leo could feel every moment that got the other excited. Ever movement the Norhian would make caused Takumi's cock to twitch painful beneath his many layers. It caused the King’s own member to start to ache painfully.

A few achingly gentle movements later, careful hands started to pull the waistband Leo's pants.

  
“Are you okay with this.” The silver-haired man asked. While the two had been in a painful lustful power struggle, this was the farthest they had ever gone.

  
"Yes you damn fool," Leo whimpered. As soon as the King said it, Takumi complied, practically tearing seams to get the last line of defense off. Once discarded, he spun the blonde around, admiring his handy work. The Hoshidan ambassador took one small step back, looking up and down the trapped King like prey. Leo shivered under the other's eyes. He felt his cheek burn with scarlet fury and felt his already hard member start to throb mercilessly. He tried to hide his face, knowing full well the Lord’s smile was at how hard he had made the new King.

  
Leo looked up at the other, realizing how humiliating to the kingdom it would be if word of this encounter ever left this room. The new King of Nohr, panting, sweaty and hard for the Hoshidan ambassador. This led the blonde to shutter in the pleasure of humiliation, trying not to let his own chocolate eyes met the others carmel ones. Leo felt hyper aware of every move Takumi made, every breath he took. Leo could barely fathom that this was happening. The only action in this realm of life he had ever imagined getting was from himself and a ill-worded romance novel.

Takumi flipped the bound King once again, caressing his ass. Leo could feel Takumi move above him but felt nothing on his skin. The blonde struggled against his restraints, only to be punished with a firm slap in the ass. Leo yelped in surprise, feeling his cock throb at the unexpectedly pleasant punishment from the Lord above him.

  
"Just let me have this, just let us enjoy this one night, this one time." Takumi huffed, a touch of sincerity in his voice. Still confused by the request and possibly hoping for another 'punishment', the blonde struggled again; thought with hands bound and his pants pooled around his ankles, who knows how he dreamed to escape. Takumi slapped him again, earning a surprised moan from the Nohrian.

 

 

Leo could hear the sharp breaths from Takumi grow louder, more desperate. The King could hear his old rival pumping himself lustfully. The realization of what the silver-haired man had been doing behind him made Leo shiver. The Hoshidan suddenly stopped, hand pressed against Leo’s undergarments waistband.

  
"Can I?" Takumi huffed lustfully; the words barely audible under his heavy breaths. Leo buckled himself into Takumi once again, hoping the other would take it as a yes, god please. And he did, almost tearing them off, pulling up Leo’s shirt as well. He continued to pleasure himself on top of the King, letting his pre-cum drip sslowly onto Leo's back. The warm liquid dripping onto him, as well as the lewd noises the Lord was making behind him made the blonde’s ache to be touched that much more painful. Takumi's breath became quicker as one last moan spilled from his lips. Leo felt his back become wet with his cum. The King’s mind was hazy, his lust and desperate want of Takumi’s cock filled his head. He so close to begging the Hoshidan to please ravish him mercilessly. His body was flushed and sweating. It was torturous to not be touched, to not be pleasured as well.

 

 

Takumi untied the King's hands, only quickly replacing the bind with a cum soaked hand. Leo could practically feel the concerned upon Takumi's face.

  
"Is this alright... Leo?" He asked; a seriousness in his voice. Leo tired to hold back the shutter he felt upon hearing his name pour from Hoshidan lips. Leo nodded at best he could to the other, hoping he understood. He could feel Takumi smirk before he wrapping his hair ribbon around the base of Leo's cock. The Norhian let out a weak protest but they were quickly extinguished as Takumi stuck his wet fingers into the blonde's mouth.

  
"Suck." he demanded, the lewd tone back in his voice. Leo obliged, sucking on Takumi's digits happily. Takumi took his fingers back, making the King whining in protest. The Lord shook his head before asking the dark mage a question.

  
"Are you ready Leo?" He asked. Before the King could ask for what, Takumi pressed still wet figures into Leo's virgin ass. The King couldn't help but let out a loud cry, but it quickly descended into moans.

 

 

He played with the Norhian mage for a painfully long time. Leo could feel himself throb, the red ribbon around his cock making an orgasm impossible. The Nohrian could do nothing. The more the archer played with his prey, the less he could keep moans to himself. Leon began to let out strings of unforgiving moans as Takumi teased even more, slowly adding fingers.

  
Leo could barely stand as Takumi's rough hands fingered him slowly. He keep just barely caressing Leo's G-Spot, making the blonde’s eye roll back and breath hutch. He keep moaning and begging for the Hoshidan to just take him already, that he couldn't stand the pain of waiting. Takumi kissed and bite Leo's neck as he continued to slowly torture the smaller man beneath him.

  
"This is where you belong my King. Underneath someone much more powerful than you..." The Hoshidan teased. Leo moaned as Takumi whispered into his ear, near crying at how overwhelming the pleasure was. His cock ached, wanting to release so badly but unable to.

  
"Please Takumi..." Leo began to beg, before he was silenced with a rough thrust from Takumi's fingers.

  
"You mean Lord Takumi, don't you?" He corrected, gently teasing Leo from the inside. Leo nodded quickly, correcting himself.

  
"Of course..." He began, having to force himself to continue "... Lord Takumi. Please, please let me..." He said but stopped as Takumi suddenly removed his fingers. The blonde was about to protest, when he felt Takumi’s warm member push into himself. The King let out a surprised and pained gasp. Takumi gently kissed the King's back as he slowly pushed his full, hard length into Leo. Leo couldn't help but moan as the archer pushed deeper, feeling his gut burn with the new sensation.  
Once completely in the mage, Takumi stops, allowing the other to adjust. Once Leo begins to thrust back into Takumi impatiently, the Hoshidan knows he can move to his pleasure. Takumi grins into a kiss upon the Nohrian back before slowly thrusting into him. In the beginning, the archer was painfully slow. He let the Nohrian warm up to his length slowly, trying to hold back the urge to greedily use King's body for his plaything.

  
The Hoshidan began to go at a steady pace when Leo suddenly bucked back, moaning as Takumi hit his special spot. The archer smiled as he began to pound harder into the King’s ass. Leo was practically in tears from pleasure and pain. He moaned loudly, barely able to speak anything but Takumi’s name. The Lord grunted as the tightness of Leo's ass and the pace was breaking him down. His grunts grow louder and he began to moan Leo's name under his breath. The sound made the blonde aching cock throb more, moaning at every move the other made. Takumi's breath quickened once again. His moans became louder and his thrusts greedy and sloopy. He wanted to cum into Leo’s ass so badly. His pace became painfully quick as the two moaned in pleasure. He released Leo's arms, grabbing the Nohrian hips and pounding into him obsessively.

  
With one last thrust the Hoshidan let himself cum hard into the King's porcelain ass, moaning Leo's name loudly as he did so. Takumi milked himself with his ass, making sure every drop of his seed was inside the ravished and concord Norhian. Every move went straight to the blonde denied cock; making him whine with every touch. The archer slowly pulled out, watching his seed leak out of Leo’s ass. Leo was leaning against the desk for support, barely able to even stand by himself. The Hoshidan kissed down Leo's cum soaked back gently, making sure each kiss tortured the other. Leo couldn't take it anymore.

  
"Please Takumi- Lord Takumi, please let me cum already! Please I'm begging you. For Naga's sake I can't take it anymore..." The King begged, tears forming from the pain of being denied the release of his pleasure. Leo could feel his begging make the silver-haired man's cock twitch. Leo wondered how much stamina this man had, but paid no mind to it in the moment.

 

 

Takumi gently grazed the pale man's body as he began to unwrap his dick from its painful prison. The archer was careful not to touch Leo at all, just remove the binds. But, now unbound, the King was desperate for any kind of release. He tried to pleasure himself on the desk, but was easily stopped by the archer’s superior strength. He tied Leo's hands once again with the cum stained ribbon before flipping the blonde around for the last time.

He could see Takumi's eyes study every inch of Leo's shivering, flushed body. He was panting and sweaty, his body begging for any kind of touch. The archer’s carmel eyes looked as if they were trying to memorize every inch of the King’s body. Leo shifted, embarrassment of what had occurred and what the other was doing slowly seeped into his mind. The Hoshidan smirked, closing the small gap between them and pumping himself back up. Leo's watched every thrust the other gave himself religiously. His eyes couldn’t leave Takumi's dick, while the Lord’s were trained on the blonde beneath him.

  
Takumi's member hardened quickly as he looked at the King’s pleasure ridden body. Leo had almost begun to give up on being pleasured himself; settling on watching the archer’s skilled hands. He wasn't upset, honestly he was happier then he had ever been since the war. Leo fixated lustfully on Takumi's cock before the silver-haired man stopped pumping himself suddenly.

  
Leo looked up at the ambassador in confusion before feeling Takumi's muscular hand wrap around his dick. Leo moaned instantly, his head falling back and hips bucking into the Hoshidan’s hand. Leo looked down again to see Takumi tenderly pumping both of their hard member’s together. He began at a slow and painful pace. Takumi's rough, scarred hands made the blonde's eyes roll back. Leo bite his lip to try hold back screams of pleasure. The Lord's pace quickened feverishly, making each moan louder than the last. Leo could barely keep his mouth closed.

  
"Takumi I'm~!" the Nohrian moaned, as the archer nodding in response. Takumi looked at the King as he pumped them both, panting heavily.

  
"Le-Leo. Leo. Leo Fuck Leo. Leo I'm going to- Leo I- Leo I-!!!" He grunted before cumming all over the Nohrian hair, face and chest. The sight of the Hoshidan’s climax put the virgin King over the edgy, as he moaned the Lord's name. Leo had denied his feeling for the other royal for years, pleasuring himself with the fantasy of this now reality for so long. The King's vision went white as he came, gasping for air as he panted, leaning all his weight onto the desk, still high from lust. Takumi soon joined the King, leaning his weight on the desk and the cum covered king below him.

  
The two sat in silence, still taking in what had just happened between them.

 

 

Leo still didn’t know what to say. His life-time rival had just fucked the life of him. He was covered in the enemies seed, drenched in it even. But, when he looked into Takumi’s eyes he could feel an old hope radiate from them. Leo could almost read exactly what the archer wanted, because he wanted it too. Leo closed the small distance between the two, placing a delicate kiss upon Takumi’s lips.

  
And Takumi returterd it. It was the smallest gesture of love the blonde had ever received, but it made cheeks flush for a different reason this time. An old but strangely new feeling radiated from Leo’s chest. He hadn’t felt it in so long. Not since Elise… Xander… had gone. He looked back into Takumi’s eyes. The archer returned his stare. Leo could feel a single tear roll down his dirty and red cheek.

  
“L-Leo? What’s wrong?” Takumi asked, uncharacteristically stumbling over his words. Leo chuckled.

  
“You are a fool, Takumi. But my favorite fool nonetheless.” Leo replied, earning a string of questions and sly remarks from the archer. Maybe I can be happy again, Leo thought to himself. Maybe I can feel love once again.


End file.
